Tattoo Artist
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: Here is, as promised the remake of Tattoo Artist! Amy has practically the wanted life for most girls. She has everything and gets what she wants. But when she has her heart set on a certain tattoo artist, will she get what she wants? R&R!


**Here is, as promised the remake of Tattoo Artist! :) By the way, some stuff has changed, but I'll let you figure those out on your own. ;)**

**Ages:**

**Amy: 20**

**Sonic: 22**

**Nick: 21**

**Naomi: 21**

**Enjoy! :D**

_**Amy's POV**_

I awoke to the sound of screaming and plates crashing. What's all the noise down there about? Maybe we're being robbed! I grabbed hold of the purple lamp resting on the night stand and got up off of the bed. I leisurely left the room and proceeded down the wooden stairs in my white tank top and my long peach pajama pants.

I slowly and stealthily entered the kitchen. "Ha!" I screamed as I entered holding the lamp as if it were my sword. "What?" I sweat dropped as I watched my mom and dad standing there smiling nervously. My mom is a pink hedgehog with blue eyes kind of like a more mature version of Amy. She wore a pair of black sweat pants and a white flannel with a white and pink striped apron over it. She wore a pair of black flip flops. My father is a white hedgehog with my jade green eyes. He wore white t-shirt with a pair of grey long sweat pants. He wore a pair of his grey fluffy slippers and his silver rimmed glasses.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" They said simultaneously.

"You're finally twenty. I remember when you were a little baby and I was cleaning your cute little toushey." My mom approached me and pinched my cheeks.

"What was all that noise?" I swatted away her hand. "I thought we were being robbed."

"Oh that, that was nothing."

"What were you planning on doing with that anyway? Give to them so they don't take anything?"

"As a matter of fact I was." I smiled and laughed a bit before I turned around to exit the room. "Oh by the way, thanks." I turned back around and ran up to the two hugging them. They both returned the hug happily.

"So does this mean since your twenty you're gonna move out?" My father asked with a chuckle.

I pushed him away with a laugh. "So am I still having my party at the Celestial Hall?" I smiled.

"Of course, but we wanted your say so on this. . .do you want the cupcakes with pink icing?"

"Yes, of course, this is my birthday party mom." I laughed. "Thanks so much you guys." I hugged them again. Its official, I have the best parents in the whole world! I smiled.

**X**

"And. . ." My mother placed the finishing touches onto my make-up. "There." She smiled in her pretty pink strapless silk gown. Wearing her silver heels with diamonds on it. Her make-up was done somewhat like mine except her eye shadow had more of a smoky eye and mine didn't.

"Thank you so much mom." I thanked her for the millionth time today.

I wore a strapless tight sparkly light pink mermaid tail dress that showed off her curves perfectly with sparkly silver heels with pink diamonds. I wore the matching tiara to the shoes. My long straight pink locks curled slightly, like a wavy style. Not to sound conceited or anything but I look gorgeous!

"All the guests are here." My father smiled. "Hurry up, your entrance is ready too."

"Don't rush perfection." I smiled.

"I wasn't talking to your mom Amy." My dad teased.

I stuck out my tongue playfully at him before fixing up my hair a bit. "Ok, I'm ready."

**X**

I smiled once I heard the sound of the band playing the orchestral version of "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys. I sighed happily before I walked into the room. Pink, pink, pink everywhere! Just how I love it! I smiled brightly and stopped in the middle of the entrance as everyone took pictures of me in all my beauty.

_Your conceited side is showing again. . ._

I quickly shook off that little indifferent voice in my head and posed for the cameras. As I continued posing I saw everyone still taking pictures. Everyone on my invite list was there, including my boyfriend Nick. I watched as he approached me wearing a small smile. Wrapped his arm around my petite waist as we both walked to the table located in the front on the stage of the room. Nick is a light blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He wore the tuxedo that I picked out for him with the pink tie matching my dress and black loafers.

Nick and I have been dating for a total of two months and six days so far. The even better part about today, is that I'll finally meet his siblings. I smiled as we walked together up the small aisle. I can see our wedding day like this. I exhaled happily. I remember when

"Nice entrance." He whispered huskily into my ear.

"Hehe." I winked.

He smiled. "Do you want to meet my siblings now?"

"Uhh, sure I don't mind." I grabbed hold of his hand as he stood up.

I wonder what his family looks like, I hope they're all really nice and well-dressed for this occasion. Oh, I hope I look okay. I fixed my hair up a bit before patting my dress down a bit.

"Don't worry you look great." He moved my other hand and grabbed hold of it too.

I smiled and followed him to a table near the back.

"Hey bro!" A female hedgehog looking exactly like him approached and hugged him. She wore a knee-length yellow dress with purple flowers with a small tiara on her head and she wore silver heels. Her light blue quills stopped up to her mid-back.

"Oh, hey Naomi." He smiled awkwardly before pushing her off of him.

"So this must be the famous Amy Rose, the light of your life, your sunshine on a rainy day, your-"

"That's enough Naomi." A cobalt blue hedgehog hit her upside the head. The hedgehog wore an outfit similar to Nick's but with a simple black tie.

"Owie owie owie!" She rubbed her head.

"This is Naomi, my twin." He smiled as he gestured to the girl rubbing her head. "And this is-"

"Nice to meet you." He said with zero enthusiasm.

"I'm overwhelmed by how much enthusiasm you're using." I said smartly while placing my hand on my hip.

"I didn't even want to come here. The last thing I'd ever want to do is come to some rich spoiled brat's party." Sonic scoffed. "I was forced by my mom to come here with these two, I'd rather be anywhere else than here."

"Spoiled brat?! Why don't you just leave?" I asked angrily.

"That's a good idea, but no, I'd rather observe how these things go. By the way, my name is Sonic sweetness." He smirked as he sat down.

I puffed out my cheeks and my face was boiling red from anger. At first I thought his aloofness was kind of cute, but now he's just straight up rude! I ignored his impolite remarks and said, "So, Nick do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Nick said eyeing Sonic down. We both left wearing the same angry expression. I looked at Nick. I don't care how angry I am, I just love to see how Nicky scrunches up his nose like that! My frown turned to a smile.

_**Sonic's POV**_

I love to see how pinky gets angry like that! I smirked as I looked at her and Nick's retreating figures, with her hips and quills swaying. I actually want to come to this party, just to see how the other half lives with the wealth. Mom on the other hand thought it would be best if I stayed home, but I begged her to come, this is how it happened. . .

_**Flashback**_

_I watched as my mom sat on the couch in the living room there channel surfing. I plopped onto the couch next to her. My mom is a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. She wore a pair of yellow sweat pants and a white t-shirt._

"_Can I go please?"_

"_No because-"_

"_Please."_

"_Let me finish-"_

"_Please."_

_She sighed. "You know-"_

"_Please, please, please, please, please. . ."_

"_Ok, fine, just bring me back a cupcake." She smiled as she gave up._

"_Yes, thanks mom." I kissed her cheek before I got up and left._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ah." I sighed happily. I snapped back into reality once I saw Naomi glaring at me. "What?"

"You don't have to be rude like that you know. It's her birthday!" She frowned.

I looked at Amy and Nick dancing on the dance floor with Amy's head resting on his shoulder smiling.

"Well?"

I pushed her out of my way and took out my phone to play Candy Crush saga.

"Ugh, you're hopeless. . ." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

As soon as she turned around a purple echidna with blue eyes approached her. "Excuse me, would you like to dance?" He spoke with an Australian accent.

"Me? Sure." She smiled and took his hand.

"Have fun." I waved at her.

She glared at me once more before continuing. "Well, I guess it's just me and you Yiri." Sonic spoke to his Yiri feature. Sonic sat there waiting for a reply.

"Sorry but you're alone in this one Sonic." She replied.

I sweat-dropped before a small chuckle escaped my lips.

_**Amy's POV**_

I looked over at Sonic and saw him sitting bored in the back all by himself with his phone out. "Hey look at him." I pointed to Sonic as he yawned.

"What's wrong?" He asked confusedly.

"He's all by himself."

"Good let him be." He said heartlessly.

"Ah, come on, that's your brother, you must feel some kind of sympathy for him while he's over there by himself." I frowned. "I mean even if he said what he said earlier I still feel bad for him."

I watched as Nick debated to himself, thinking harder than ever. "Gah, you're right." He said.

I smiled as we walked back over to Sonic.

"What do you two want?" Sonic asked confused.

I quickly grabbed hold of his free hand and dragged him back to the dance floor along with Nick. I held Nick's hand and gave a gentle squeeze as he smiled at me. I watched as Nick sat down in a nearby chair before I pulled Sonic into a tight embrace. I sighed and smiled before I pulled away.

"So, Sonic, tell me more about you." I smiled before we started dancing.

"What makes you think I'll-?"

"Could you just answer the question?" Nick said getting a bit annoyed.

"Be more specific." He sighed.

"Ok, where do you work?"

"Tattoo parlor." He stated simply.

"Oh cool! I've always wanted a tattoo but my parents always say no." I sighed.

"I could give you a tattoo sometime." His face had a small smile on it.

"How am I gonna hide it?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I never said I was going to give you one on your face." He laughed. "Maybe one on your back, chest, or legs." He smirked.

"Pervert. . ." I giggled slightly.

We both smiled at each other looking into each other's eyes.

"Ok, that's enough." Nick got up and pushed Sonic away. To be honest, right about now, I wanna dance with Sonic. I sighed mentally as I saw Sonic sitting down and yet again pulling out his phone.

"Missed me?" Nick smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled weakly.

**And so it begins. . . /le cracks knuckles/**

**Sonic: What the hell are you doing?**

**Nothing. /le smiles/**

**Amy: That party was the best! /giggles/**

**Damn right! :P**

**Tell me, do you like it so far? Oh yeah don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
